1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a switching regulator constituting a DC-DC converter for constant voltage output control, and particularly relates to a switching regulator using a non-linear amplifier and thus capable of PWM control operation at high frequencies.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 4 is a circuit diagram illustrating a circuit configuration of a switching regulator of the related art.
For details of the switching regulator in FIG. 4, for example, reference can be made to Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2007-4995.
In FIG. 4, error comparators for use of voltage adjustment and current adjustment are employed, and PWM control for the voltage control and current control is carried out by voltage comparison between a triangular wave output from an oscillator OSC and output voltages from the error comparators.
However, in the PWM control of the related art, a PWM comparator is required to generate the error comparators and PWN pulses, and at high frequencies, it is necessary to increase current consumption of the comparators in order to reduce delay of the comparators.